The New War
by DaIvanbraginski
Summary: Fighting . Stealing , Brother taken from brother , sister from family . Gilbert Rising above all .Ivan waiting to strike . The american ,the canadian ,The British man . Germany keeping Italy safe . There is no-one left untouched , No-one left ... warning real names used in story and bad grammar skills throughout. confusing as well
1. The End

Arthur was stood there ,lost in his thoughts ,  
'what happened?'  
A loud thump at the door pulled him out , the nation ran to the door flinging it open to find the annoying brother of his  
'Hey dude'  
Before Alfred could explain his arrival Arthur flew into him pulling him into his arms ,  
'I missed you'  
'Wow dude ,calm it ,geez'  
Alfred ,stupid little Alfred , Arthur laughed to himself ,he had already forgotten the long conflict that split them apart ,fighting on two different sides...

Ivan stumbled across the small room ,he had drowned himself in alcohol again .  
He missed his sisters , even though they were strange they were family , they were his only happiness .  
'Toris! Where are you?'  
Silence filled the large house, a thought flickered at the back of his head .  
'Um bye Mr. Russia sir' a man with long brown hair was standing with a little blond boy ,the door was wide open ,Ivan could saw the dreadful snow falling through . The guy with glasses left ages ago with Tino .  
No this wasn't a thought it was a memory ,his friends left him a whole war ago and he wasn't getting them back from that illiterate piece of nation. He remembered the way they always cleaned up after him when he was too hurt to stand and the times he had drank a whole cellar of vodka. They also made him laugh; Ravis was so small and always got things wrong and Eduard was so smart managing to get the others to do things for him ,he had to pay for that though ,and Toris so sweet and so caring ,looking after Belarus for me and always talking the blame when the other two did something .The young Russian stared at the crumbling wall .He still remembered the fight ...


	2. The sadness

**Yahoo chapter 2 ,please review or I will give it a bad ending!**  
**Kidding im not that cruel about my own work ,But please review im getting nervous. L**

Gilbert paced the small room .he was the awesome German everyone loved and feared; He was strong and fearless, so why was he living in his little brothers house? It makes no sense.  
Gilbert rushed down the stairs with unbelievable speed.  
'Gilbert where you going?'  
'Don't worry, Ludwig .I'm off on another awesome journey' and with that Gilbert shot out the door.  
Ludwig watched the silver mess disappear into the distance .He was properly insane, or drunk.

Running ,fast .How long had he been going ?Gilbert now faced a young weak looking man .The man looked frightened ,he didn't know what to do.  
'Hello Toris, where's your friend?'

Toris felt the blood drip of his face, he felt so weak ;It was properly because he was . Gilbert was laughing, it somehow seemed positive as if Toris had just told a joke .  
Gilbert raised his sword again, whatever happened to a bullet through the head ,it was allot less painful . Oh wait this was Gilbert . He felt the sword slice through his shirt .  
'Toris! I'm coming'  
Ivan rushed over ,pipe in hand . Within a second the pipe had wrapped itself around gilberts head. Gilbert lay there in the winter snow .  
'Damn German bent my pipe' a Russian voice filled the air 'Come with me let's get you all fixed up .'  
Toris blanked out before he could reply


	3. Just standing there

_**Bonus ,I just worked out how to use private messaging! So to celebrate i wrote another chapter! **_  
_**Though its not nice to just sit there and not review...**_

Alfred just stood there .He could hear Ludwig firing his gun ,Gilbert screaming words he didn't understand ,but it seemed so peaceful ,just standing there.  
Arthur was crying, screaming louder than the damn Prussian. He didn't seem to care, he just wanted to be with his twin.  
'Matthew' the words barely left his lips .He remembered the young Latvian rushing in .God it really would be great if he was a hero .Ivan pushed the boy down ,telling him off for being such a cry baby. He had thrown his beloved pipe at Alfred, when he woke up Matthew was gone...


	4. At war

_**Ok some one please review Im losing it . Im about to cry . Iv been trying my best . Ill even accept flames now. come on .Ok i know at least 52 people have seen this story. And only one of them has reviewed it. and even worse that was my best friend, come on some stranger has to reveiw some time . Im running out of ideas . what do you like about meh story ? Dislike? Please or ill send Belarus on you! L**_

Gilbert looked around him .Germany and his axis guys were all around him. Elizabeta was serving some coffee and Roderich was at that damn piano. He almost didn't notice, there was Ivan staring blankly at him and Katyusha was threatening the guy from Alfred's place, he sounded American but it didn't seem right. Natalia was taken, that was a good thing . The soviets would be only more willing to help them now .He felt the bump on his head, and started swearing at Toris and Feliks but they didn't notice him. They had their own reasons to fight this war.

'My brother will come back for me'

'he hasn't yet though , maybe he has forgot you'

'No Ivan wouldn't , h-he loves me' Tears started falling down her cheek .

'Prove it' And Like that Natalia jumped up to strangle the British man , half in the air ,half way there. Yao emerged from the darkness along with Alfred to restrain her .

'Ivan , Ivan please Ivan , come back.' They pulled her back to the cellar , back to the darkness .


	5. The happyness that came

**Thanks you three who reviewed im so happy you did , im still requesting more though. Hope you dont mind wasting a few seconds telling me what you like and dont like in the story. pleeeeease while im in a good mood. like or ill send Natalia on you. da~**

The battle was raging. Guns could be heard for miles. Arthur ducked down just in time to miss gilberts bullet. Alfred was busy fighting with Ludwig and Yao had just started on the other German.  
Arthur dared one more look over the trench top to see to glowing violet eyes , they seemed to slice him half ,strangle every breath of air out of him .  
Arthur decided to make the first move by making a punch. The Russian grabbed his arm before he could even hit. Dragging him up Ivan silently tied him to the canon were he could watch him. Arthur knew what was happening he would be traded like a simple toy for the little girl. Natalia. He watched as Toris took down Yao while Ravis and Edward went to help Ludwig .The fight was over, and he had lost.

Ivan smiled as Natalia ran to him . Gilbert was singing an old tune. The young Italians were drinking wine and sharing food . The American was huddled in one corner alone , he missed his family too now . The Russian thought about the war, the grief , it had been before . Ivan glided over to were Alfred sat a whispered in his ear, they exchanged a few glances and then went back to what they originally were doing. Hours passed and everyone was getting more and drunk. Alfred stood up and walked away. Ivan stood up with his pipe. Gilbert smiled; he didn't know it was for him. The pipe whirled though the air at speed and left the German on the ground along with his brother, the Italians had been sleeping but were now crying in the cells .Alone like Mathew, Arthur was now on the couch with the left over alcohol and the twins smiled at the chance to finally finish their computer game. Ivan sat down beside them and watched with his sisters busily chatting in the kitchen. Gilbert had lost his game and everyone was back to normal. Well, they would be made to pay but that could wait. Hopefully his family would be forgiven. The Baltic's were sleeping and now the British man was dancing around the room. Today hadn't been to bad really. Everything was good, maybe he could invite everyone round to his tomorrow for some soup. They might really come this time.

Gilbert was sentenced to work to pay back the debt and the Italians were forced to help out on farms all week. Ivan didn't get to bad he and his family only had to pay off some of the damage. The North American twins decided to spend more time together, and Arthur went off to make some friends with the Nordics . So it was a happy ending for everyone .


End file.
